This invention relates to a novel menu planner.
In particular, the invention relates to a menu guide which offers the user, particularly the hostess for such fuctions as teas, cocktail hours, parties and the like, a quick way of selecting a recipe, determining the ingredients needed and their proportions, and obtaining concise preparation instructions.
It is evidently possible to obtain recipes of the greatest variety by turning to various kinds of cook books. However, there are situations -- such as last-minute luncheons or the like -- in which this is not practicable; then again, particularly the young hostess may not wish -- or may not have the time -- to search through various cook books until she finds e.g. a recipe for a spread which appeals to her. To date, there has been no aid to which one could turn under such circumstances.